


The Touch That Heals

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Poetry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient times, a simple touch could heal you. That's the power of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch That Heals

Art by: Elfqueen55

My hand, made of merely skin and bone.

It is more than that, for it can feel your pain.

I know you hide it well, but you shouldn't with me.

I am here for you, and I know deep down, that this hand, has healed you.

My love for you is a simple touch.


End file.
